


Connections

by The_Hill_Giant



Series: It's a Whole Lewd World We Live In [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hill_Giant/pseuds/The_Hill_Giant
Summary: This is where I'll be dumping explicit short stories that are canon to my other fics but not necessarily directly related.  These are all one-shots and while they do contain plot tidbits from stuff going on in my version of the Pokémon world aren't a contiguous story.Individual stories may or may not contain Poképhilia.
Relationships: Gardevoir/Gallade, Original Pokemon Trainer/Gardevoir, Original Pokemon Trainer/Original Pokemon Trainer, Original Pokémon Trainer/Gallade, Original Pokémon Trainer/Mallow
Series: It's a Whole Lewd World We Live In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047334
Kudos: 5





	1. Far Down the Windswept Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm chaser and his wife celebrate their anniversary with the help of their Gardevoir and Gallade.

**Far Down the Windswept Road**

* * *

A simple band of gold spoke more than the caluses on the hand that bore it, more than the cuts and tiny scars that criscrossed the arm it was attached to, and certainly more than the man wearing it could manage to say aloud. Five long, proud years it had been on him. Well, that was a lie. He’d lost the first one in the tempestuous waves of the Orange Islands. So, more like three. But the sentiment and the story, those were five years old and many more in the making.

“It’s like a dream,” Mal whispered, turning from the glittering metal to the far more alluring violet of his wife’s eyes.

“Yeah, but like a good one, right?” Min asked, a shy smile on her lips.

Mal could only nod. Mina Akahoshi had been many things to him over the years, even before she became Mina Strom. She had been an admirer, a rival, a friend, a lover, a hero, but one thing above all else: cherished. He barely understood it, even now. Their love was true, clearly, but surely that could not have been enough. His wanderlust and thrill seeking had made him an inconstant companion at best, yet she was never far when he needed her. He knew that had never cut both ways.

Min was also astounded by how time had passed. She’d known years ago what loving Mal Strom meant, and she had accepted it. Asking him to change or settle down would tarnish the object of her affection, after all. Like the storms he revered, Mal had this primal, uncontainable air about him. It had hurt watching his taillights vanish down the road so often, but she had gotten by. Instead of brooding, she took her Pokémon and grew. Quite literally she found her strength in their time apart, and had flourished beyond her own wildest imaginings. 

She didn’t expect it to make sense to anyone else; it barely made sense to her. But that gold band on her finger and its mate on his were to be celebrated, as it meant they would always find each other when the time was right. Five years prior, to the day, they had vowed to make it so. After all, if they could persevere through the incident in Orre, then nothing could ever break them.

Shifting in her seat, Min admired her husband in the afternoon sun. She could tell he had just retouched his hair for tonight; two fresh golden lightning bolt patterns streaked back from his temples, lighting up his otherwise black hair and ultimately terminating in a thin ponytail of blonde. She enjoyed that eccentric style of his, an odd compliment to his rugged good looks. Constant exposure to sun and wind meant his skin was distinctly more bronzed than it had been when she met him all those years ago, but his brown eyes were just the same: always intense whether he meant for his gaze to be or not. They still had that intensity as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his suit. Dressing up was not a thing Mal usually did.

Min spent so much time staring at Mal that she almost missed the fact that the cab had come to a stop at the restaurant. She only noticed that much because Mal got out to open her door for her. He could be a gentleman when he felt like it. With a soft giggle and an adoring smile, Min took his hand and allowed herself to be helped out. At 6’2”, Mal always seemed to loom over her 5’4” frame when they stood this close, but never in a menacing way.

Now it was Mal’s turn to stare. Like him, Min was toned from years on the trail, leaving firm muscle barely discernible beneath her smooth tawny beige skin. Per usual, her face was framed by a short bob of jet-black hair, broken by a single streak of hot pink just off-center to her left. A single lock of pink hung down just above her violet eyes. Looking over the soft features of her face, he noticed that she had put on makeup for him. It was tasteful, per usual, mostly subtle touches to enhance her natural beauty. The most obvious part was the pink lipstick. Min loved that shade, and in case her hair and lips didn’t get that point across, she had painted all of her nails the same hue. What really held Mal’s eye, though, was her dress. It was a deep purple color, just loose enough to leave her figure to the imagination somewhat, but still tight enough the absence of a bra line was…suggestive. 

He tried not to stare too much at her chest, a monumental task considering how good her tantalizingly soft B-cup cleavage looked in the dress. Looking down further didn’t help; Min’s skirt was long, but the slit running up her left leg went almost to her hip.

“See something you like~?” she teased, her smiling widening as Mal blushed.

Honestly, it was tempting to tease him further. But, Min knew better; he’d be nervous enough tonight without her deliberately flustering him. Instead she decided to get on tiptoe for a quick kiss before hooking her arm into his.

“Shall we, darling?”

Mal eyed her suspiciously. “The pet names only come out when you’re planning something.”

Unable to help herself, Min pressed close, letting her boobs squish enticingly against his arm while she whispered, “You know damn well what I have planned, dear.”

“R-right,” Mal acknowledged, swallowing hard.

“I’m planning to order the most expensive appetizer they have,” she said with a playful twinkle in her eye. “What did  _ you _ think I meant, honeybun?”

“Thundurus help me,” he chuckled, leading her inside. “You’d better share.”

* * *

“I really wonder how Professor Hemlock is handling the babysitting,” Mal pondered aloud.

“You fret too much,” Min dismissed him. “He is a professional. Besides, if Aquarius and Buckler don’t keep everyone in line, Basil can put everyone to sleep.”

“He was surprised to finally hear from me,” Mal said, taking another sip of his wine. “And gotta say, I still cannot believe you have me drinking blush wine.”

“Are you mad that it isn’t macho enough?” Min jabbed. “Or just tilted that they have a drink called a Dark ‘n Stormy and you’re not having that?”

Glowering, Mal just took a prolonged sip before topping his glass off. “I’m not sure which to be more offended by.”

“Hey, it’s good, right?” she asked, ignoring his protest and taking a small swig from her own glass. When he nodded, she changed the subject. “Speaking of hearing from people, I forgot to tell you. Watcher finally figured out where we are.”

“Aw, heck,” Mal grumbled. “The Watcher in the Wastes? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you were off chasing again. Plus, turns out we have nothing he wants,” Min explained, her tone sullen. “He only wanted to track us down for Nadine’s sake.”

“Oof,” Mal replied, scrunching up his face. “They still pinning that on her?”

“Sounds it,” she sighed. “But I don’t have anything that’ll stand up in court to help. I was too busy with… You know… You…” Her words trailed off.

Mal emptied his glass and poured another. “Can we not talk about that?”

“Mal,” she whispered, placing a steadying hand on one of his trembling ones. “That was not you. That was Mesprit. I’d tell them that, but nobody can find out about those three. That’s why Nadine’s in trouble in the first place.”

“Min, that doesn’t sound like not talking about it,” he sighed, taking another drink rather than risk eye contact. “This is a happy day, right? Can we keep it that way?”

“Well, if it’s so happy, maybe don’t drink so much that you won’t remember it later,” she chided, making sure her tone and smile were playful.

“Well, dear,  _ some _ of us can handle more than one glass without getting plastered,” he teased back, grinning.

“That was one time!” Min protested.

“And one time of you on a table trying to sing that Jigglypuff song is all it takes to never live it down,” he explained with a shrug. “Not like I make the rules.”

“After that line, you’d better have a hell of a gift if you want another five years outta me,” she muttered, arms crossed and face screwed up in an exaggerated pout.

Mal broke composure first. His wife’s face was just too over the top to take seriously. Min couldn’t hold herself together for long after he began to laugh. Soon they had degraded into uproarious giggles, drawing the eye of the waitstaff. As he pulled himself together, Mal produced a small wrapped box from inside of his suit jacket.

“I love you,” Min assured him, pulling a similar package from her purse.

“Nope,” Mal countered, shaking his head. “Five years, Mrs. Strom. I refuse to believe you only have three words to say about it.”

“You asked for it,” she warned. “Mal, it’s been an incredible journey. It seems like just yesterday that I was a doe-eyed 13 year-old girl who stumbled across you on Route 121. Just yesterday that I was a lovesick punk chasing your taillights. And yet, it also feels like we’ve always been. Every moment of my life since I left Fiore has been colored by you, even when you take off to the horizon. It’s brighter, and I’m a better person for having chased you these last 15 years. Even when I have no idea when I’ll see you again, I can’t imagine going back to a time where there was any doubt you’d come back. You’re with me no matter how far away you are, and I know you carry me in your heart the same way. That’s why I got you this.”

Wordlessly, Mal picked up the box as she slid it to him, taking her hand in his briefly as he did. Min stared apprehensively as he gently undid the purple ribbon. Lacking the patience to undo her tape job, Mal simply tore into the silver wrapping paper. Inside was a hinged black box, which he eagerly opened.

Seated in white cloth was a pendant on a woven black cord. Picking the necklace up by its string, Mal examined it carefully. It was an irregularly shaped piece of petrified wood, scorched black on one side and polished to a glossy finish. On the clean side, a heart pattern had been etched in, mirroring the type one might find on a tree. Inside it was written, “M.S. + M.A.”

“That’s a piece of a petrified tree that got struck by lightning,” she explained. “I figured you’d like that sort of thing.”

“I love it,” he assured her, slipping it over his head. “It’s perfect.”

“Good. I was worried about using my old initials, but I wanted the two to be different,” Min said, relieved. “I know five years is supposed to be silverware, but-”

“I don’t find forks romantic,” Mal said, cutting her off. “Besides, it used to be wood, anyway.”

Min blinked. “What, really? Can we pretend I planned that?”

Chuckling and shaking his head, Mal shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“Your turn,” she urged. “I only get to force you to be schmoopy once or twice a year, so make it good.”

“I was afraid for a long time,” Mal began with no further preamble. “I was afraid that I couldn’t have it all. I couldn’t have my passion for storms and my passion for you together. Sometimes I ran because I couldn’t bear to hear you ask me to choose between my loves. And I saw the hurt in your eyes. I felt it. But somehow, you chose to endure. You stayed, and you never made me choose. You accepted me, and left me to be free. All you ever asked for in return was that I find my way back to you when I wander. Your strength and compassion inspire me to do what I do. Memories of your smiles and laughter get me through the tough and lonely times. And I know that I could never die out there, because then I couldn’t come home to you, look you in the eyes, and tell you how beautiful you are inside and out. I worry all the time that I’m not giving you all you deserve, but even if I could give you my everything I still wouldn’t think it’s enough. You are an amazing person, Mina. Thank you for making my life more fulfilling than I ever dreamt possible. For that, I can offer you no more and no less than my undying love, and always marvel at the fact that you think it’s enough.”

It was Min’s turn to be speechless. She squeaked softly, covering her face with her hands as she felt it flush hot. When she lowered her fingers enough to expose her eyes, tears of joy could be seen welling up.

Mal was also blushing furiously, barely able to believe he had said all that aloud as he just held his gift box out to her. Though it had taken him time to sort his feelings enough to have half a clue what to say, this was still the first time he’d really vocalized it, and it all had just come gushing out.

Finally, Min took the gift box. The pink ribbon slid off easily, and she ran a nail under the seam of the sparkly gold paper to let the box inside slip free. It was a bit larger than the one she’d given him, with no telltale logos anywhere on the textured white surface. Curiously, she lifted the lid and saw a reddish wood bracelet seated neatly in protective cotton.

“Polished cedar,” Mal said. “I found a guy down in Ruin Valley to help carve it.”

Eagerly, Min slipped it on and admired it. Most of it was a smooth band, but there was an ornate, raised knot pattern that she suspected went atop her wrist. What perplexed her was the circular hole in the center. It seemed designed to hold something, and was partially filled in at the bottom with a smaller hole in the center. It was wider inside than it was on top, too.

Poking a catch she hadn’t seen, Mal made a small section open up and explained, “It’s designed to hold your Key Stone. And that way it’s touching your skin already when you need to use it.”

It took a little effort, but Min freed the iridescent-marked disc from the brooch she normally kept it in. Tentatively, she seated it in her new bracelet and closed the top. It was a perfect fit. Almost too perfect.

“How’d you get the measurement so accurate?” she asked. “It’s hard to believe you were centered enough to measure all of its dimensions by hand, and no way did you smuggle it to Ruin Valley and back without me noticing.”

Grinning proudly, he told her, “Clay. I made impressions and baked it into molds. We were able to make a replica to work with.”

“Clever boy,” she said, nodding appreciatively. “I love it. And you, of course.”

The couple leaned over the table to share a long, tender kiss.

* * *

After Mal had settled the check, the two lovers were enjoying a stroll in the brisk ocean air. August here was cooler than either of them was accustomed to, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

As they approached Water Path, Min asked, “You sober enough to ride back?”

“You brought the bikes? Shoulda known. And yeah, thanks for checking,” Mal replied.

Min fished some PokéBalls out of her purse, throwing them forward to release their motorcycles and flawlessly catching them on the rebound.

“Can you even ride in that?” Mal inquired, arching an eyebrow and gesturing to her dress.

“Nnnope!” she declared, opening the storage compartment on her pink bike.

Mal watched in amusement as she produced a pair of jeans and gracefully put them on. She slipped each foot in turn out of its shoe only to reseat it once she had slid it through the leg. He was impressed that she never lost her balance or touched the ground.

“Okay, now turn around and keep watch while I get a top on,” she ordered.

“Hey, don’t I at least get to look?” Mal protested.

“Nope,” she declared. “You’ll be too busy making sure nobody else gets to.”

It took everything he had to respect her wishes and not turn around. Mal only managed by reminding himself he’d get to see her as much as he wanted later. When she gave the okay to face her again, Min had her dress neatly folded in her hands and was stashing it in her motorcycle along with her purse. She made sure to grab Kay’est’s Love Ball and affix it to her belt, though.

Mal did not need to change quite so urgently; his suit was actually pretty durable. He did at least opt to trade in his suit coat for the spare leather riding jacket he had in his trunk. Once they both had their helmets securely on, they mounted their bikes and turned towards the road to the north.

“Can you hear me ok?” Mal asked, testing the helmet radio.

“Loud and clear,” Min confirmed, revving her engine. “Shall we?”

The ride along Water Path was gorgeous. The last rays of the sun glistened off the ocean as the pair rode in the shadows of the trees and hills. As the dirt path yielded to a road through the short grass, dark clouds could be spotted in the eastern sky. A storm was rolling in from the sea.

“You need to go pray?” Min asked, gazing out at the shadowy horizon.

“Yeah, she’s a beauty,” Mal acknowledged, swerving for the nearest beach. “Join me?”

“You know I’m not into that shamanistic druid thing you are,” she reminded him. “But I do like to watch, if that’s good enough.”

Once they had made their way down to the sand, Min perched upon a driftwood log to watch her husband’s strangest habit. He sat at the water’s edge, uncaring as the tide lapped at his clothes. Cross-legged, with his elbows on his knees and his hands loosely steepled in front of him, Mal gazed out over the waves and offered his reverence to the storm. It was a good one, too. Beautiful streaks of lightning touched down on the water, with even more flashes amid the spreading clouds. Min never fully got what made the experience so spiritual for Mal, but sharing in the moment with him even tangentially made her feel connected to all of him. She hoped he felt the same. Either way, he was at it until the rain had reached them.

As the duo returned to their bikes, they noticed another rider had come up. He was admiring their motorcycles, but the way he regarded the couple as they walked closer made it clear he wasn’t going to be friendly.

“Dunno the bigger crime,” he leered. “This sweet bike or that hot babe being with a weirdo hippie like you.”

“If you think I’ll let you put your hands on either one, you got another thing coming,” Mal warned.

“Stop me if you can! Go, Crawdaunt!” he yelled, throwing a Dusk Ball a safe distance from the bikes. Even if he didn’t like the owner, there were rules. All the same, he burst out laughing when he saw Mal produce a pink PokéBall with a heart pattern from his breast pocket. “What kinda sissy-ass Pokémon you got in there?”

“Tryce!” Mal called. “Let’s make this quick!”

“Crawdaunt, Iron Defense!” the other Trainer ordered even before Mal’s Pokémon materialized.

Tryce was ready the instant he landed. The Gallade nodded back at his Trainer, waiting for orders. Not content to end this without an overwhelming show of force, Mal clenched his fist in front off him. The other Trainer gasped as an iridescent helix flashed through the mesh on the back of Mal’s riding glove.

“Flash Cut!” Mal ordered as energy engulfed his Gallade.

“Iron Defense again!”

Tryce readied himself as the power surged through him. He’d actually just been ordered to use three moves. Standing proud in his Mega form, he held his left blade high, letting Thunder Wave surge through it. Swinging it down to create a flash of light, he vanished. Crawdaunt looked in a panic, trying to spot so much as a footprint to indicate the Mega Gallade’s trajectory.

What neither the Crawdaunt or its Trainer had counted on was Tryce leaping forth from Crawdaunt’s shadow, cast behind it by the Thunder Wave flash. Rather than using Shadow Sneak to strike, Tryce launched himself airborne. Before Crawdaunt could fully turn around, the Gallade came crashing down with a flawless Sacred Sword from his right blade. Crawdaunt hit the ground before Tryce did.

“Now buzz off and let me enjoy my anniversary with my wife,” Mal growled.

The man had recalled his Pokémon and was biking away in record time. Victorious, Mal and Min enjoyed a leisurely ride home in the rain, both enjoying the wind whipping at them as they crossed the long bridge to their home.

* * *

Min held her bathrobe together as she leaned forward and set her now empty cocoa mug on the table. They’d both had to dry off and change, but it was agreed that the ride home and the look on the asshole Trainer’s face were worth the hassle. Plus, being all the way dressed seemed silly with the night they had planned.

“Are we sure about this?” Mal asked, sounding uncharacteristically timid. “We cross this line, and that’s it.”

Min reached over and booped him on the nose. “Yes, silly, we’re sure. We’ve talked about this for months. I’ve said yes, Tryce said yes, Kay’est…” she trailed off, not wanting to be insensitive. “Agreed.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Min asked, looking him in the eye. “They’ve been together almost as long as we have. It’s not like they haven’t caught us in the act before, either. Are  _ you _ having second thoughts?”

“I’m just nervous as hell, Min,” he confessed. “Now that we’re here, it’s a lot to dive into.”

“Do you  _ want _ to, though?” she asked, a bit more emphatically.

The arrangement was as daunting as it was tantalizing. A night of shared pleasure with his wife and their Gardevoir and Gallade, no holds barred and no strings attached. Long nights had been spent discussing what should or could come of this, but the ultimate conclusion had been that four would experiment and see what felt right.

“You’re doing the quiet thing again,” she chastised. “Look, here’s the deal. You strip me now and I’ll take that as you saying you won’t back out.”

Mal’s hands had not trembled so much undressing Min since their first awkward teenage fling. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the faint memory as he undid the knot on her robe. She let it slide to the floor, revealing her nude body beneath. It was as beautiful as ever. She had even waxed for the occasion, and the glistening of her smooth slit made it obvious how much she’d been anticipating this.

Min dragged her husband in for a passionate kiss as she fumbled with the knot of Mal’s robe. Done being patient, she wound up slowly jacking him off with one hand as the other clumsily pushed the garment off his shoulders.

“I love you,” she reminded him in a husky whisper.

“I love you, too,” he gasped, his breath catching as she pleasured him.

Reluctantly, she released his shaft, now standing almost painfully at attention. It was now or never. Nodding to each other, both of them grabbed their Love Balls.

“Tryce!”

“Kay’est!”

The Gallade emerged, greeting the nude humans with a, “Shii!”

Kay’est, per usual, didn’t make a sound as she landed gracefully on the carpet. She clasped her hands in front of her, smiling and bowing in silent greeting before she was swept up in Tryce’s arms for a kiss.

The two couples spent a few minutes making out in passionate embraces. It was a bit awkward at first, doing this in front of each other, but it was exhilarating, too. As nice as it was, Min wanted more.

Eyeing Tryce with a playful glint in her eye, she whispered to Kay’est, “Trade you~.”

Smiling nervously and pantomiming a giggle, she gave Tryce a gentle psychic nudge into Min’s waiting arms. She then beckoned Mal, her soft red eyes speaking volumes about her eagerness. When he approached, Kay’est wasted no time in pulling him down and into his first interspecies kiss.

Mal was not normally self-conscious about his height; he wasn’t even freakishly tall. At that moment, however, even as he locked lips with a Gardevoir, he found himself unable to stop noticing that Tryce and Kay’est were both just about Min’s height, and he was the only tall one among them. He was startled from his nervous thoughts by Kay’est’s tongue pressing gently into his mouth. He held the mute Gardevoir tightly and feverishly returned the kiss; being nervous and insecure had been getting him nowhere.

Min was similarly engrossed with Tryce, her hands roaming the countours of his slender yet powerful body. She could feel the dense muscle beneath the skin, so different from her own or even Mal’s. Wanting more stimulation, she took his arm and placed one of his stubby hands on her breasts. As his short fingers groped her with a surprising dexterity, Min felt a shiver surge through her body. She had officially crossed a line now. She was getting herself felt up by her husband’s Pokémon; this was now officially Poképhilia.

Mal’s eyes shot open at Min’s quiet exclamation. He stared, enraptured as his wife was fondled by one of his closest partners. Tentatively, he allowed his hands to roam Kay’est’s body, pulling away from their kiss and watching her face for any sign of protest. He found none, only a timid yet lascivious smirk as his hand brushed against the gentle curve of her ass through her natural skirt. She shifted her hips a bit without warning, forcing his hand to slip inside the split in the membrane and come in direct contact with her slender hip.

He couldn’t believe his own nerve endings. The texture of Kay’est’s skin was unreal. It was so soft and smooth under his palm, and the warmth of the gossamer skirtlike layer over his hand reminded him inalienably that he was not fondling a human. It was hard to fathom that he hadn’t even considered doing this until Min suggested it months ago.

Another few minutes of thrilling exploration later, Min caught Mal’s eye to ask, “Ready to cross that last line?”

Swallowing hard, he nodded. Reluctantly, he relinquished his grip on Kay’est; it wasn’t so much that he was dreading this next part as he just didn’t want to stop feeling her amazing softness against him.

Min’s heart was pounding in her chest when she came face-to-face with her Gardevoir. Kay’est, her beautiful devoted girl. Her adorable, charming mute who was somehow so eloquent in her silence. Her steadfast partner, and perhaps the only one who understood her feelings on those lonely nights when she wanted nothing more than for her wild vagabond husband to return. Kay’est’s eyes spoke to Min, as they always did. She’d wanted this longer than Min had, and was not timid about letting her Trainer know when the subject was first broached.

Their moment was interrupted by an unmistakable sound. Throwing caution to the wind, Mal and Tryce had begun kissing. Mal’s hand roamed the Gallade’s chest; much like Min he was fascinated by the muscles he could feel.

“Well, if I wasn’t wet before,” Min said, barely above a whisper. “Damn…”

She gasped at a sudden sensation between her legs. The gasp gave way to a whimper of pleasure before Kay’est withdrew her dainty hand, splaying her fingers and studying the little string of Min’s juices that formed between two of them. With a deep blush and a giddy smile, the Gardevoir gently turned her Trainer to face her with her dry hand.

Min was more than willing to let Kay’est take the lead on this, and allowed herself to be pulled into a tender kiss. In stark contrast to the two males, everything about Kay’est’s body was soft and delicate. Min had Butterfrees in her stomach as the Gardevoir slowly kissed along her cheek and down her neck. Gently, she pulled the Pokémon tightly against her, feeling Kay’est’s stiff horn nestle between her breasts.

With all the wonderful sensations, took Min a moment to notice that the action next to her had halted. Hazarding a glance, she saw Mal staring down, nervously sizing up Tryce’s erection. It was a bit longer than his own, though not as thick, and bleached white. As he stared, Tryce peeled back his alabaster foreskin to reveal the throbbing green glans beneath. It was so human, yet so not. The nervousness was setting back in.

“Hey,” Min whispered, putting a reassuring hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Is it too much?”

“I dunno,” he replied honestly.

“If it helps any, you’ll be feeling his cock right up against yours later,” she told him, eyes alight with excitement. “You know, when you’re both inside me~.”

“Do it with me?” he asked, glancing nervously at the sofa.

Following his gaze, Min’s smile widened. “You thinking we each go down on our Pokémon together?”

“I like the sound of that.”

Soon, Tryce and Kay’est were seated on the plush couch together, holding hands as their spread legs brushed each other. Mal and Min each knelt in front of their Pokémon readying themselves. Mal caught Min smirking out of the corner of his eye as they both leaned in.

“Don’t…” he warned.

“But-” she protested.

“I mean it!” he assured her, cutting her off.

“Fine,” she relented, only to reveal her crossed fingers as Mal opened his mouth to take Tryce’s cock. “Itadakimasu~!”

“Damn it, Min!” Mal yelled as they both dissolved into a fit of giggles in their Pokémon’s laps.

In spite of his apparent indignation, a few moments of laughter with his Gallade’s warm length pressed against his face did wonders to break the ice for Mal. He looked up at Tryce’s face and was met with a warm smile and an eager look in his scarlet eyes. Mal finally took the plunge, eliciting a low moan from the Pokémon as his lips wrapped around the throbbing white and green shaft.

Meanwhile, Min had her head between the front two flaps of Kay’est’s skirt, enjoying the warm feelings of the glossy diaphanous skin and the slender smoothness of the Gardevoir’s thighs. She found herself entranced by the sight of the Pokémon’s pastel green sex, swollen and glistening with excitement. She had seen Kay’est’s vagina before, of course; her skirt opened in the front, making flashing inevitable. But Min had never seen her nether lips parted and waiting like this, and the scent of the Gardevoir’s arousal up close was overwhelming. It was only the sight of Mal starting to suck Tryce’s cock out of the corner of her eye that gave her the push she needed to lean in. 

The musky yet decidedly feminine tang coated Min’s tongue on its first pass through Kay’est’s slick folds. All of her nervousness faded as she found herself loving the taste. She eagerly probed the folds of the Gardevoir’s labia with the tip of her tongue before giving the Pokémon’s slit another greedy lick from bottom to top. Her vision was obscured by a slim alabaster thigh and the soft green interior of Kay’est’s skirt, but Min could hear both Mal’s eager slurping noises and Tryce’s moans of pleasure clearly. Of course, Kay’est couldn't respond like that, but encouraged Min by gently stroking her cheek.

Mal watched Min with rapt fascination as he bobbed his head along Tryce’s cock. He smiled as best he could when he noticed his wife’s hand slip between her legs. She was moaning the instant her fingers hit their mark, the cute sounds muffled by her Gardevoir’s crotch. Mal debated tending to his own erection, practically aching with need, but decided that his hands were best put to use elsewhere. With his left, he gently stroked the base of Tryce’s shaft while his tongue swirled around the bottom of the swollen green head. He laced the fingers of his other hand with Min’s free one. Even that simple touch felt electrifying as they both pleasured their Pokémon.

It was such a huge leap for them both. Neither Mal nor Min had ever been with anyone but the other before, to say nothing of a Pokémon. They’d never even seriously considered experimenting with somebody of the same gender until Min brought up this crazy idea. Mal had expected it to be weirder, somehow, but kneeling next to his wife and reveling in the throbbing warmth of his Pokémon’s cock in his mouth felt oddly right. The blissed-out expression in Min’s eyes as she lapped at Kay’est’s swollen clitoris told him that she probably felt the same. He looked up, enjoying both the sight of Tryce throwing his head back in pleasure and of Kay’est freeing her small perky breasts from the protective layer of her “dress”. They were the same pure white as most of her and sported small green nipples, painfully stiff from excitement. With her horn in the way, Mal could only barely see her begin to play with one of the ivory mounds.

Moaning appreciatively around Tryce’s cock, he picked up his pace a little, making sure to also tease the Pokémon’s balls. Mal was rewarded with a loud moan for his efforts. He was really beginning to regret his decision to not stroke himself a little, but Min surprised him by releasing his hand and taking a gentle grip on his cock. She moaned wantonly into Kay’est’s crotch as she began to slowly jack Mal off.

The next several minutes were a frenzied crescendo of slurping, shlicking, and moaning. Abruptly, Tryce had to interrupt by pushing Mal’s head off of his length, panting softly as he did. He very much wanted to watch and feel his beloved Trainer swallow his load, but he knew he couldn’t let himself climax so soon. Min immediately relinquished her grasp on Mal’s cock when she saw this happen, but did not get to lift her head before Kay'est crossed her legs around her.

Eager to coax the first orgasm of the night out of her Pokémon, Min once again focused her tongue on Kay’est’s needy clit. She slid two fingers, slick with Mal’s precum, into the Gardevoir’s drenched pussy. The silken channel felt warm and snug around Min’s probing digits, and Kay’est began humping her Trainer’s hand appreciatively. As Kay'est’s hips began to buck more wildly, Min decided to try one last thing to push her Pokémon over the edge. Withdrawing her fingers from her own snatch, she gently ran the tip of one well-lubricated digit around the tight pucker of Kay’est’s anus. The motion of the Gardevoir’s hips grew more frenetic still, and was even enough to force Min’s finger into her rear. That finally pushed Kay’est over the edge to what would have been for anyone else a screaming climax. Her slender fingers dug into the sofa cushions and her eyes clenched shut as her mouth opened in a soundless cry of ecstasy.

When Kay’est went limp from pleasure, Min slowly dragged herself to her feet. Mal noticed for the first time a glint of silver between his wife’s legs, but was promptly distracted from it by her seductively sliding two glistening fingers into his gawking mouth. His eyes went wide with surprise as sampled the foreign taste of Kay’est’s girlcum on his wife’s fingers.

“Haaah,” she sighed at last. “I am so glad I took off my makeup earlier. I feel like my face is drenched.”

“More than it was from the rain,” Mal confirmed with a grin once she pulled her fingers away. “It’s…pretty hot, though.”

Tryce nodded and offered an affirming, “Shiing!”

“How was your first cock?” Min asked with a sultry smirk.

“You say ‘first’ like I’m gonna go around sampling,” he commented. “But it was nice.”

“Hey, a girl can dream,” she giggled. In more of a purr, she added, “And it was just as hot as it was in said dreams.”

Her comment was met with shy smiles and contented silence from the men. Kay’est was still nearly comatose from her sensory overload, but did weakly manage to turn the corners of her mouth up.

“Be a gentleman and carry Kay’est to the bedroom,” Min instructed her husband. “I’m more than ready for the main event~.”

It would have been easier to just put the Gardevoir in her Ball, but that felt wrong in the moment. Thus, Mal wound up carrying her limp form like a princess, her soft chest heaving against his as she tried to normalize her breathing. Her breast felt even more cushiony than it had looked against his pectoral, but he held off on fondling the Pokémon for now; it wouldn’t have been gentlemanly,

Mal made his way down the hall to the bedroom where Min and Tryce had gone. He found his wife on all fours on the bed, presenting herself like a needy wild Pokémon. Her smooth vulva glistened in the lamplight, and her slim, perky bottom was spread slightly to accomodate a silver disc set with a rose-colored gem. Mal whistled softly to himself as he walked around the king-size bed to prop Kay’est against the headboard. Though she was now much more able to move, the Gardevoir graciously allowed herself to be set down.

“Did you spend all day with that thing in?” Mal asked as he got Kay’est situated.

“Yeah,” Min confessed, blushing slightly.

“How awkward was it to ride with?” he followed up, genuinely curious.

Swaying her hips and grinning sheepishly at the memory, she admitted, “It felt kinda good, actually…”

“I didn’t even know you owned a plug,” Mal commented, walking around to admire the delicious view of Min from behind.

“I got it a couple weeks ago to get ready for tonight,” she explained. “You mind taking it out? Gently?”

Mal teasingly traced a finger down the cleft between Min’s cheeks. This had the dual benefit of helping him get underneath the base of her plug and making her whimper at the teasing sensation. He was briefly surprised that it wasn’t cool to the touch based on how it had looked, but reminded himself that it had been against her skin for several hours at least. Gently as instructed, he began to lift up, marveling as his wife’s hole slowly dilated and the bulbous body of the toy came into view.

Min bit her lip, trying not to moan too lewdly at that feeling of being stretched back there. She’d really come to enjoy it these past few weeks, but it was honestly kind of embarrassing. She still could not keep quiet as the thickest part of her plug was slowly withdrawn until it was finally past the sensitive ring of her anus. Min was dimly aware that Kay’est had leaned forward and propped herself on top of her to watch, but was trying not to think too hard about three sets of eyes staring at her rear.

She let out a yelp of surprise at a sudden cool sensation on her rosebud. What Min had not noticed was Kay’est levitating the bottle of lube from the nightstand over to her, and it wasn’t like she could say something about it. If Tryce’s muffled snickering was any indication, the Gardevoir had elicited the exact reaction she wanted, anyway. She lost any ability to admonish her Pokémon quickly; Kay’est’s skilled fingers were lighting up nerve endings Min had barely been aware she had two weeks ago as they massaged the slippery liquid inside of her. All she could do was moan desperately.

Mal swallowed hard. He could practically feel his cock throbbing with need at that display, seemingly harder now than when Min had been pleasuring him earlier. In all their years together, Min had never been really interested in anything involving her butt. Now she was stretched open, quivering as her Gardevoir prepped that forbidden entrance for him, and could no longer conceal just how much she liked it. After a few minutes of reducing Min to a quaking, panting mess, Kay’est decided her Trainer was ready. With a smoldering scarlet gaze fixed directly at Mal, she slowly and teasingly dragged her fingers out, smiling invitingly and spreading Min open as lewdly as possible.

“Kay!” Min protested weakly. “N-not fair!”

Kay’est’s smile darkened a bit at this; she hadn’t yet begun to tease.

Stepping forward, Mal positioned himself over Min, taking a steadying breath. He was finally about to claim her final hole. Tentatively, he rubbed his cockhead against the now lubricated ring of muscle, drawing out a needy moan from Min. Eagerly, she tried to press back against him, but realized that she was being held down. A small grunt of exertion told that Mal was experiencing similar trouble.

“No,” she whispered. “Kay’est, is that you?”

“It’s her,” Mal confirmed.

She was pretty sure knew what the Pokémon wanted.

“Please don’t make me say it,” Min pleaded. “Don’t make me beg for this.”

Mal couldn’t keep a grin off his face, and was thankful that Min couldn’t see it. His wife was usually by far the more comfortable of the two both in terms of expressing her wants and taking charge in the bedroom. He didn’t mind, usually, but this little bit of role-reversal was hilarious to him. It was not lost on Kay’est for a second that he had stopped trying to fight her, and she gave him a conspiratorial smirk.

“Please, Mal,” Min whined, still trying to push herself against him. “I want it.”

Kay’est’s look said she wasn’t satisfied with just that, so Mal played along. “Want what, dear?”

“Not you, too,” she grumbled. “I… Um… Fuck me?”

Enjoying this far too much, Mal retorted, “Oh, just like always? Sure.”

“No! In the ass!” Min protested before she realized what she had just said.

Whatever she was going to try saying to recover her poor, battered dignity, the words scattered from her mind as she felt her rear slowly stretch around her husband’s thick cock. She gave up trying to hide how embarrassingly much she had wanted this and cried out sharply, giving Mal pause.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly.

“Happy noise!” Min insisted. “Please don’t stop!”

Her work done, Kay’est crawled back to the head of the bed and reclined against it, smiling sweetly at her Trainer. Min glared up at her. The Gardevoir replied with an exaggerated expression of doe-eyed innocence. To the Pokémon’s credit, she did a good impression of a pure and naïve Deerling.

Min tried very hard to express her annoyance, but her words lost any real weight as the incredible feelings of fullness in her rear made her gasp and exclaim. “I will- ah! I’ll… get you- unh! …for that!”

Kay’est simply pointed and silently laughed.

Mal was moving very slowly, both to not cause discomfort to Min and to keep himself from exploding on the spot from the sensation. It wasn’t just how warm and tight her ass felt as it gripped his length, but that was a huge factor. It felt like he had just claimed Min more completely than ever by taking her anal virginity. She had now offered herself to him in every conceivable way, and that thought was almost as thrilling as the gentle clenching of her rear passage on his hard shaft. Almost.

After a few minutes of tender thrusting, Min felt used to it enough to change position. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the real main event as best she could.

“Spoon me?” she asked softly. “It’s time.”

She moaned softly as she felt Mal pick her up off the bed and hold her against his toned chest, never letting his cock slide out of her. Min really had no idea how to feel about it; it felt so romantic, but thinking of where Mal’s girth was inside of her just felt so dirty. All the same, she cooed softly as he planted gentle kisses down the length of her neck, craning her head to the side to give him better access.

Her heart leapt in her chest as Mal lowered them down onto the bed. Now laying on her side, Min’s naked front was on full display for Tryce. Desire and nervousness flooded through her as she laid eyes on his throbbing erection. Even parting her thighs a little in anticipation made her painfully aware of Mal’s cock still bottomed out in her rear. This was really happening.

“T-Tryce?” she stammered. “Take me. Quick, before I Torchic out.”

The Gallade did not need to be asked twice. He all but dove onto the bed, one hand lifting Min’s leg while the other tried to line up his cock with her slick entrance. Gathering her courage, Min reached down and took the shaft in her hand, adjusting herself and it.

“Do it.”

Min hadn’t had so much as a finger in her pussy when she was playing with her plug. Mal was larger than the toy she’d been training herself with by a noticeable margin, and now Tryce was slowly filling up her cunt. It was overwhelming. Her free hand clenched into a claw, digging into the Gallade’s shoulder as he penetrated her. Her shriek of pleasure didn’t subside until Tryce had managed to slide his full length into her.

“Sweet Arceus,” she muttered.

“Too much?” Mal whispered, his lips right against her ear.

“Just… Give me a minute,” Min panted.

The two males did as instructed, watching Min intently as her chest heaved up and down and every minute adjustment drew a tiny moan across her lips. She tried to settle into a position where she was sure Tryce’s horn wouldn’t jab her in the sternum, steadying herself on his shoulders with both hands. Mal’s arms were wrapped snugly around her midriff, and she took a minute to appreciate how warm and full she felt between the two men.

“Slowly,” she instructed, her voice jumping an octave when Tryce’s hips began to move at all.

The sensation was just as overwhelming for Mal and Tryce as it was for Min. Her slick holes were clamped tightly around both of their cocks, and each could feel the titillating drag of the other through her thin inner wall as they fucked her. A few different rhythms were tried, but Min’s favorite by far was when one would pull back while the other thrust in. She couldn’t convey this in as many words, but the feverish notes of pleasure escaping her lips said plenty.

At the rate they were going, none of the three could last. It was rare for Min to be able to cum without somebody teasing her clit, but this would definitely be such an occasion; her building orgasm felt akin to a tsunami being barely contained by a drinking glass. Any ability she had to hold out disintegrated when Tryce let out a loud grunt and thrust himself in all the way, pumping jet after jet of thick cum into the Trainer’s dripping pussy.

Min’s world went white for a moment. She was dimly aware of her spasming cunt milking every last drop of Tryce’s hot seed out of him, but mostly she just felt the indescribable pleasure of her much-needed release. Every convulsion seemed to set off a starburst of color behind her eyelids, and rational thought was blown clean from her mind to make room for ecstasy.

As she came down from her orgasmic high, Min was dimly aware of her fingernails digging deeply into Tryce’s skin and a slight hoarseness in her throat from the shrieks that had certainly accompanied her climax. An unfamiliar sensation registered, one which she quickly identified as Mal reaching his own orgasm in the depths of her tight ass. She moaned softly, relishing the feeling nearly as much as his hoarse cry of release neat her ear.

It took a couple minutes for the three to detangle themselves. Every little motion made Min’s whole body twitch, which complicated somewhat the process of the men withdrawing their softening members from her well-fucked holes. After some effort, they all collapsed on their backs, with a blissed-out Min lying between the two. Her eyes went wide as she saw Kay’est crawl over her.

“Kay, no!” she managed in a strangled cry as the Gardevoir settled between her legs. 

Min was too sensitive to touch, let alone eat out. Undeterred by this fact, Kay’est put her skilled tongue to work, completely overwhelming Min’s senses. She cried out incoherently as even gentle licks and kisses lit up her nerves in ways her brain couldn’t handle. Any words she did manage were weak protests that fell on deaf ears.

“No, stop! Kay, it’s too much! Don’t- Fuck!”

Kay’est knew exactly what she was doing, even if Min didn’t. Within a minute or two, a second and somehow more intense orgasm washed over Min, causing her to buck and shriek wildly. Kay’est did not stop teasing Min’s labia with her tongue until the Trainer had fallen limp save for an occasional twitch.

It was several more minutes before Min came to, and more still before she was coherent. Mal did sit her up and offer her some water from the bottle that he had been passing around.

After a sip and some deep breaths, Min felt up to saying, “I don’t know what that was, but I’m pretty sure I’m a lesbian now.”

“Damn shame,” Mal lamented with a grin. “Guess that means we can’t double stuff you again, then.”

“Hmph,” she replied. “You make a pretty solid argument for the virtues of cock.”

“Good,” he told her, offering her the water bottle again.

After a long swig, she asked, “You ready to feel what all the fuss is about?”

Nervously, Mal looked to Tryce for affirmation. “You, uh, up for giving me a round?”

“Sshii,” he confirmed; the prospect getting to fuck his Trainer was thrilling.

Mal did not have the benefit of having worn a plug for two weeks, so it took a while to prepare him. Min and Kay’est worked together, slowly adding lube and fingering his ass. Through patience, and gentle stretching, Kay’est had worked two of her slim fingers into the tight passage. After a few minutes of trying to splay them inside him, she withdrew her hand and let Min take a turn, which of course began with a fresh dollop of lube.

When she’d begun the process, Min had cited advice she received from people online, saying, “If you think you have enough lube, you probably need more.”

Eventually, Min declared her husband loose enough. Mal soon had himself situated on his back, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He was far less nervous than he’d been when faced with Tryce’s cock earlier in the evening, but he was still jittery enough that he gripped the soft sheets in an attempt to steady his nerves. His anticipation mounted as Min had him lift his hips so she could slide a pillow beneath him.

“All yours,” Min told Tryce, gesturing to her husband.

“Don’t I get to make that call?” Mal asked, feigning indignance.

“I don’t think so,” Min said, sounding like she was trying to recall. “Think the vows said something about your ass is mine and mine is yours.”

Tryce was trying and failing to contain a snicker as he positioned himself between his Trainer’s legs. He wasn’t sure what to expect as he pressed his swollen green cockhead against Mal’s virgin pucker, and wound up moaning softly as it slipped in with surprisingly little resistance.

“Thundurus on high,” Mal gasped as his ass clenched around his Pokémon’s shaft. “Take it slow, Tryce.”

It was an odd sensation to be sure. Slowly and surely, Mal’s ass was filled by Tryce, the pressure almost too much to withstand even with all the preparation the girls had done. Looking up at his Gallade, Mal saw nothing but love in his Pokémon’s eyes as they stared back. He gave a slight nod, and Tryce began thrusting his hips in a slow but deliberate motion, letting out a soft moan each time.

Not wanting to feel left out, Kay’est parted her skirt and knelt over Mal’s face so she could watch her mate fuck this human. Mal wasted no time in licking the droplets of dew from her flushed green nether lips, causing her eyes to flutter and a loving smile to creep onto her face. A soft hand stroking his chest told him Kay’est was enjoying it, so he licked around her delicate folds one more time before trying to work his tongue inside of her tight entrance.

Egged on both by the feeling of his Trainer’s asshole around him and the look of bliss on his lover’s face, Tryce began to thrust with increased vigor. Mal couldn’t describe it, but there was something about this, some surge of pleasure that seemed to build up with every stroke of his Gallade’s cock, that had him moaning into Kay’est’s crotch in short order. He could even feel his own flaccid member slowly twitching back to life; he’d probably be able to cum from just this sensation given enough time.

Seeing Mal’s erection once again at full mast, Kay’est motioned for a change of position. Tryce had always been good at deciphering her gesticulations, and so was able to swiftly follow her instructions to get on his back the best he could. His horn made it impossible to lie flat, but some well-positioned pillows near the head of the bed let him lean comfortably.

Mal, meanwhile, was guided onto Tryce’s lap with Min staring giddily. He tried very hard not to think about this position being called reverse Miltankgirl as he seated himself on Tryce’s throbbing length. Once his ass was full again, Kay’est motioned for him to lean back a bit so she could mount him. Mal cried out softly as his own cock was engulfed by the Gardevoir’s dripping wet pussy.

Knowing that Mal had no hope of lasting long enough to get her off alone, Kay’est beckoned Min to her. Min needed very little explanation; she hugged her Gardevoir from behind, pressing her soft breasts into the Pokémon’s back while she reached around to tease Kay’est’s swollen clitoris.

The room was soon filled with grunts of male pleasure. Tryce kept a firm grip on Mal’s sides, holding the Trainer steady with his surprising strength as he frenetically bucked his hips upwards. Kay’est rode Mal’s shaft with a slow, rolling motion, occasionally twitching when a particularly enthusiastic thrust from Tryce drove the human cock into her deepest reaches. Mal couldn’t do much but let the Pokémon couple fuck him. He stared into his wife’s beautiful eyes as the pleasure wracked his body.

“Does that feel as good as it looks~?” she asked, smiling lasciviously.

“Y-yeah,” Mal barely choked out. “Fuck!”

To Mal’s surprise, he somehow was not the first to finish. The light touch of Min’s fingertips brought Kay’est off in record time. The Gardevoir caught herself before she fell forward, being mindful of her horn as her second orgasm of the night tore through her. Mal smiled at the sight of Kay’est’s perky breasts heaving as her face contorted in a silent outcry. While she herself was soundless, the delicious spasming of her slick inner walls around Mal’s cock had him gasping softly.

Seeing his mate in the throes of bliss pushed Tryce over the edge. With a particularly violent thrust and a strangled scream, he began emptying his balls deep into his Trainer. It was nowhere near as much as he’d let out inside of Min, but it was still a surprising amount to Mal. Or maybe it just felt like a lot because he’d never had anyone cum inside of him before.

Min reached for his hand, taking it in both of hers and locking eyes with him. She wanted to watch his climax this time, and wanted him to see the adoration in her gaze as he reached it. He didn’t keep her waiting long. With a grunt and a few jerks of his hips, Mal let himself go. His eyes never left his wife’s as he pumped his seed deep into her beloved Pokémon.

“I love you,” she whispered as she watched. A little louder, she amended it to, “I love you all. So much.”

The group managed to disengage over the course of the next few minutes. Min, being the only one of them whose legs were immediately stable, ran and fetched a couple towels to clean up with. With at least some of the sweat and cum wiped from their bodies, the four all settled into bed as two snuggled couples.

“Thank you guys,” Mal said, looking at Tryce and Kay’est nuzzling each other. “Thank you for being by us all these years, and especially for making today so special. Was it good for you?”

Tryce eagerly voiced his approval, while Kay’est just gave a blissed-out smile and soft nod.

“That was the best idea I’ve had in a long time,” Min mumbled against his chest.

“Thanks, honey,” he said, stroking her cheek with one finger. “I love you. Always.”

“Love you, too~,” she replied dreamily before passing out in his embrace.

* * *

“Think it’s gonna be weird now?” Min asked, stirring her coffee idly.

“I doubt it,” Mal said with a shake of his head. “They’ve been a couple alongside us for so long. That felt like a natural step, really. Though, I assume that you’re gonna make a habit of it with Kay?”

“Ohhh, yeah,” she assured him with a grin. “She can keep my bed warm any time while you boys are off doing you things. Speaking of, what’s next?”

“I want to track that flightless Zapdos,” he told her, a familiar fire in his eyes. “It’ll be a long trip, but I-”

“Excuse me,” Min said, cutting him off before her soft cry of pleasure drowned him out.

She laced her fingers into Kay’est’s soft hair and ground against the Pokémon’s face as she kissed and licked Min under the table. A playful graze of teeth on her clit, still sensitive from the previous night, brought Min to a quivering orgasm.

“Haaah,” she sighed, then took another sip of her coffee. “Thanks, girl. So, you and Tryce gonna send me some pics from the road?”

“At risk of being too cheesy, I only really get horny when you’re around,” he admitted. With a soft gasp, he added, “Though he seems adamant about changing that.”

Staring under the table, Min watched appreciatively as Tryce’s head bobbed on Mal’s morning wood. “Yeah, he kinda does. You close?”

“Mm-hmm,” Mal nodded.

Never taking her eyes off Tryce, Min leaned in and nibbled at Mal’s ear softly, letting her breasts press against his arm through the thin fabric of her nightshirt. Mal’s hips bucked a bit, and she squeed softly as she saw the Gallade’s cheeks puff out slightly. To her surprise, he didn’t swallow, but carefully pulled back off Mal’s softening prick and pulled Kay’est in for a kiss. The two made out sloppily as their Trainers watched, savoring the taste of Mal’s cum and Min’s juices.

“You’re right,” Min agreed. “I think this’ll be a good new normal. So, you were saying?”

“Oh, right,” Mal said, tearing his gaze from the lewd tableau below the table. “That Zapdos seems violent and cruel, but none of the stories confirm it to be a proper bringer of storms like the others. So, this isn’t a regular chase.”

“What’s that mean?” Min pouted. “You’d better not be taking off for a year or more.”

“It means I want you with me,” he said, taking her hand in his. “We can both be out and about again, it sounds like, and this isn’t something I have to face alone.”

“Wait, really?!” she squeaked, her eyes lighting up. “Mr. Strom, are you asking me on an adventure?”

Mal stood, moving his chair aside to let Tryce and Kay’est scramble out from beneath the table and went to fetch the coffee pot.

“I do believe I am, Mrs. Strom,” he said. “I got you one more present.”

Min glowered a bit as she watched him extract it from a high cabinet. “No fair using tall person powers to hide it from me!”

The book he presented her with was bound in leather reinforced with wooden slats, stained and polished to a beautiful rosy pink. Inside, she found the first page blank, and the front cover hollowed to make room for a pen and a tiny inkwell to nestle into the wood.

“It’s a journal,” he said. “I know you like to write and draw sometimes, and I thought you’d appreciate the chance to go analog.”

“I love it!” Min declared, shutting it and standing up to hug him.

As she stood, a few papers fell out from the back cover of the journal. Quickly, Min set the book down and picked them up to examine them. Her eyes went wide as she read one of them.

“No! Get out of here!” she gawked.

“Yeah, we leave tomorrow,” Mal proclaimed with a grin. “But I assume that’s not what has you like that.”

Min dropped the paper to tackle hug her husband, squeeing like a maniac. The paper drifted down to the table face-up with its text still on full display:

“ _ Missus Mina Strom, _

_ In honor of your exemplary battling accomplishments, you are cordially invited to participate in the 2018 Galarian Champion’s Cup, beginning on the day of the autumnal equinox, September 22 _ _ nd _ _. Please do us the honor of attending. _

_ Best Wishes,  _

__ _ Leon Dandee, Reigning Champion of Galar.” _

“What do you say, my love?” Mal asked, grinning.

“You didn’t have to go that far, you idiot,” she giggled, trying to conceal her blush. “You had me at ‘I don’t have to do it alone’. You know I’ll follow you anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” he repeated.

“Anywhere or nowhere, Mal,” she said, leaning up for a kiss. “For five more years or forever. I love you, now and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this got away from me. Mal and Min are old OCs I hadn't touched since early college, and I was surprised as heck when I suddenly got the inspiration to write this, especially since I've never had a story fully focus on them. They were, at least, plot critical to a work that will never be finished, hence some of the odd discussion topics at dinner.
> 
> Weirdly, Mal and Min originally hailed from an idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh! story that also never went anywhere. A few of my Trainer OCs got decks built for them as thought exercises and became the supporting cast, so it was just kinda natural that Mal and Min "followed" them back into the Pokémon world. Really all that's left of their original incarnation is their motorcycles and the fact that they have a Pokémon each named for a Duel Monsters card (ironically, both hailing from an archetype that neither of them ran).
> 
> And yes, Leon's last name in my canon is now just his Japanese name. Don't judge me; I suck at names.


	2. Rooted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallow heads to Poni Island to check on a former challenger recovering from his encounters with an evil team.

**Rooted**

* * *

Sheldon paused for breath for the first time in nearly an hour, wiping from his brow the veneer of sweat that had accrued from his labor in the Alolan midmorning sun. Across the field, he could see the farmhands’ Mudsdales still hauling plows. He also used Pokémon in his labors, though Zara and Taka were a lot less mundane. They were off taking a much-needed break while he planted, unlike Genbu. The Torkoal could be seen dozing lazily in the barn, not having budged an inch from the sunbeam he’d parked himself in earlier. Sheldon chuckled a bit at the sight; Genbu had always been like that, but it was so hard to hold it against him given how fiercely the Torkoal fought when it mattered.

He was saved from reminiscing by a chipper yell of, “Heeeeey!”

Turning to face the dirt road winding between the farmhouse and the Wilds, Sheldon was greeted by a welcome sight. Mallow waved enthusiastically, at least as much as she could manage with her arms full of groceries. Sheldon hustled over to her, returning the wave with both hands as he did.

“Well Alola, Miss Mallow,” he greeted politely. Once he had caught up, he promptly took two of the bags from the Trial Captain. “Lemme help with those.”

“Thanks!” she said, taking the last bag in her other hand and trying to flex some feeling back into her newly unburdened arm.

As they walked towards the house, Mallow marveled as always at how much Sheldon had grown. At 5’9” and sporting the physique of a dedicated farm boy, he had been quite a bit larger than her when they first met nearly three years back. Now, at just shy of 6’4”, he positively dwarfed her. His stature did not match his demeanor at all, though. It never had. His timidness and unfailing politeness always made her think of him as small and huggable if she wasn’t right next to him.

The pair chatted about the mild spring weather and upcoming summer, topics of actual import given their respective professions. Hana interrupted them to chirp a greeting to Mallow, not moving from the cool shade she had parked herself in. Mallow excitedly waved to the green Lileep; she always loved how adorable Hana was.

“Glad to see she’s still doing well!” she remarked.

“Yeah, Hana settled in pretty good,” Sheldon beamed, though his drawl made her name sound more like “Hannah”. “She still gets so excited when we irrigate the fields. It’s pretty darn adorable.”

“That’s not saying much coming from you!” Mallow countered. “You find some pretty weird things adorable.”

“Come now, Miss Mallow!” Sheldon objected. “You’re not that weird.”

The green-haired girl couldn’t help grinning at that and admitted, “I walked right into that one.”

“It’s what you get for callin’ Taka weird,” he chastised, climbing up the porch steps. “C’mon in.”

“I will keep calling them weird!” Mallow insisted as she walked by him and headed toward the kitchen. “Ultra Beasts are by default weird!”

“Is that you, Mallow?” a female voice called from down the hall.

“Sure is, Mrs. Keone!” she replied. “Here to make lunch and dinner!”

“Still feels off,” Sheldon commented. “You’re our guest, Miss Mallow, and puttin’ you to work is-”

“But I want to!” she insisted, cutting him off. “And for the last time, drop the ‘Miss’ part! I’m your girlfriend; it’s weird!”

“Have it your way, Mallow,” he conceded. “But no way am I not helpin’!”

“You kids be nice to each other!” Mrs. Keone warned.

“I am bein’ nice, Ma!” Sheldon called back. “Just makin’ sure she don’t do all the work herself.”

“Good!”

By this point, Mallow was already collecting cutting boards, knives, and bowls from their assorted spots around the kitchen. She moved with a practiced familiarity that made it hard to believe she didn’t actually live there, and soon had the counter set up the way she wanted. Rummaging in the grocery bags that had been set down on the kitchen island, she gave Sheldon a few large leeks and a quick peck on the cheek.

“Let’s get started!”

* * *

Once lunch had finished, the farmhands trickled back out to the fields and Mrs. Keone declared she had errands in Seafolk Village, leaving Sheldon and Mallow with the house to themselves. The two shared a furtive smile at the prospect of being unsupervised. With nobody to tell them not to, the couple immediately began devouring the last of the spinach puffs that were left over from the meal. The salad and sandwiches had been great, of course, but Mallow’s spinach puffs were to die for.

Once the plate was empty, Sheldon and Mallow got straight back to work. Sheldon began washing the myriad dishes they’d used to make lunch, while Mallow began to prepare the roast for dinner.

As she rubbed the large cut of beef with coarse salt, she decided to ease into the conversation she really wanted to have with, “Sooo, you still in touch with Reese?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sheldon affirmed with a chuckle, racking another plate in the drainer. “He calls me every week or three to tell me about stuff he found.”

“Sounds like one of those was interesting!” Mallow replied.

“Well, sometimes he finds some really archaic farmin’ stuff that’s really fascinatin’,” explained Sheldon. “But this last time he called me up to rave about how cool it was that ancient folks used Brozong’s Rain Dance to irrigate their fields and asked me if folks still did that today.”

“Aren’t you guys scheduled to Rain Dance later this week?” Mallow inquired, trying not to burst out laughing.

“Yeah. Maturin and Hana’ve been great for it,” he said with a nod.

Deciding to risk more sensitive issues, Mallow tentatively pressed on. “How about Leona?”

“Nah,” Sheldon scoffed. “I ain’t seen hide or hair of Miss Leona since she whipped my butt at Mount Lanakila. I ain’t even had it in me to check out her stream.” Sullenly, he added, “I don’t wanna be the one to set her off again.”

“Yikes,” Mallow muttered. “I was wondering how she was doing, what with the news.”

“News?” Sheldon asked, suddenly a lot more alert.

“They’re debating declaring Lysandre legally dead and stopping the search for him,” she said quietly, not liking having to break it to her boyfriend. “Not even the Team Noble goons know where he went.”

Truthfully, Mallow had no idea how Sheldon would take that revelation. His encounters with Lysandre's second organization, Team Noble, had left him traumatized, to say the least. Not as much as Leona, but still enough that he had quit Training entirely. She knew to be ready for anything, but wasn’t expecting him to calmly reply the way he did. 

“Well, good for them,” Sheldon said solemnly. “About time, ‘cause he’s been gone this whole while.”

Mallow’s knife clattered to the counter. “Wait, what?!”

“This don’t leave the room,” Sheldon warned. “I ain’t told a soul ‘cause’a how much trouble it could cause.”

“Of course!” she assured him, trying not to let on that there was a knot of dread forming in her stomach.

“When we fought in Aether Paradise, he and his goon...hurt Reese. Bad,” he sighed. A plate plopped back into the water as he turned to face the concerned Trial Captain. “And, well, Dee… Do you know what a Gardevoir can do when the Trainer she loves is in danger?”

Mallow shook her head, but she suspected she understood very well why Sheldon had never shared this.

“Lysandre and Sir Prise got hit with a, um, black hole,” he said. Though he was quiet, the confession was crystal clear in the silent kitchen. “There’s nothin’ left of ‘em.”

Mallow pressed herself against Sheldon for a warm hug. “You’ve been holding onto that all this time?”

“I didn’t want them in trouble,” he explained. “If Reese and Dee got split after that... “

“I get it,” she assured him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Musta been hard.”

“If we’re bein’ honest, the hardest part was how oddly satisfyin’ it all was,” he confessed. “That man destroyed what was supposed to be a joyous time for us. So many people got hurt just ‘cause he thought he knew best how to lord over everyone. That much blood on his hands and he talks like he was doin’ us favors. Only reason I can sleep at night is I know he ain’t comin’ back.”

Giving him one last squeeze before going back to her workstation, Mallow said, “Well, it’s good that he’s gone and that that’s finally off your chest! Maybe now you can start moving on!”

“Come again?” Sheldon asked, uncharacteristic annoyance showing through in his voice.

“You can’t stay in your house forever, you know!” she chastised.

“I go outside, Mallow,” he replied bluntly.

Mallow was having none of it. “You know what I mean, Sheldon! You’re a Champion!”

“For all’a five minutes before Miss Leona crushed us.” he protested, refusing to acknowledge what she was actually getting at.

“Stop being so stubborn!” she pleaded. “I’m trying to help!”

“How’s this help?” Sheldon demanded.

“You’re a Trainer, with a fantastic team of Pokémon behind you!” Mallow declared vehemently.

“I gave that up, Mallow,” he replied. “You know that.”

Not ready to relent, she exclaimed, “Well you shouldn’t have!”

Calmly and pointedly, Sheldon set the last plate in the drainer. Silently, he dried his hands and hung the towel up neatly. Mallow swallowed hard; he was only this placid when he was depressed or very mad. Either way, she had struck a nerve.

“Come again?” he asked, his tone making it clear that “very mad” was the mood in question.

“You heard me,” she said, trying not to falter. “You know it as well as I do. Why else do you still wear your Z-Ring and Trial Amulet wherever you go?”

“There’s a difference between those things meanin’ a lot to me and me intendin’ to go back to that kinda life,” Sheldon told her. “I ain’t doin’ it again.”

“You’re letting them win!” she insisted, her knife slamming into the cutting board through the leek she was working on. “Every time you make that choice not to go back out into the world, you’re letting them win, and it kills me! Sheldon, Team Noble has been gone for two and a half years! You owe it to yourself, your Pokémon, and me; you have to move forward! It’s time!”

“I  _ am _ movin’ forward, Malllow!” he yelled. She flinched; she’d never heard him raise his voice. “I never meant to be a Trainer in the first place! I was just tryin’ to help Taka and got strung along. You know that!”

“But-”

He cut her off. “You know why I even went to the League?”

Mallow shook her head.

“It was so that Team Noble couldn’t have taken that away from us!” When she just blinked a couple times at that information, he continued, “I’ve been done lettin’ ‘em win for a lot longer than they’ve been gone, you know! It was us three that put an end to ‘em, and that wasn’t by accident. I’m here because I chose to be, because this is what I wanted to do with my life! And you know what? Yeah, it’s hard to put one foot in front’a the other and keep at it. I’ll probably never be okay again, and I got off easy compared to poor Leona! I still have my Pokémon, and no want to risk ‘em on an adventure when I got my life right here. This is what I chose, and I ain’t gonna let the ghost of Team Noble take this, too, and certainly not because people don’t think this is me movin’ ‘forward’ enough!”

Staring at him wide-eyed, all Mallow could manage to say was, “I’m sorry.”

Sheldon’s expression softened a bit, but only a bit. “I’m gonna get some air,” he declared, and strode out of the house.

Mallow watched him go, and spotted his Mismagius staring after him with a concerned expression.

“Hey, Violet. Sorry we woke you,” she apologized, turning back to the board. “I could use a hand, as long as you’re up.”

* * *

Sheldon was always somewhat surprised at how comfortable Zara’s back was. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there in the warm afternoon air and the dappled shade of the Torterra’s tree, and he didn’t much care at that moment. The immense Pokémon never minded any; even the weight of someone as large as Sheldon was a drop in the bucket, especially when he was also lazing about. Having worn himself out earlier hauling Taka for farm work, Zara was intent on doing just that.

While Sheldon’s body was at rest, his mind was far from it. He stared up at Zara’s foliage, hoping the rays of sun filtering through would burn the images off of his mind’s eye. As vividly as ever, he was plagued by little snippets of trauma replaying in his mind. He relived so many battles wherein Team Noble’s goons had tried to end things with fancy swords or guns, including the showdown at the Geothermal Power Plant where Leona thought she saw her Stufful killed. Even though the Pokémon survived, none of them were ever the same after that one. The memories of Lysandre himself weren’t any better; Sheldon vividly recalled the brutal duel he’d fought with that AZ guy to “legitimize” himself as a king, and of course could never forget the final showdown in the dark abandoned science wing of Aether.

“You got room for one more?” Mallow asked, both of him and Zara, thankfully pulling him out of his flashbacks.

“‘Course I do,” he assured her. “I’m so sorry I yelled, it’s jus’-”

She cut him off as she climbed up one of Zara’s spikes, “No, I’m sorry. That was so insensitive!”

Sheldon scooted to one side to make room for his girlfriend and put an arm around her as she sprawled alongside him. “Still, no excuse for me gettin’ that bent outta shape.”

They spent several minutes cuddling silently, each just listening to the other breathe. There was still so much to be said, but neither one felt like it right away. Serendipitously, their next distraction came lumbering over to see how they were doing, its looming stature even putting Zara to shame.

“Hey, Taka!” Sheldon called with a wave.

Mallow couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be looking at one specific part of the Ultra Beast, and had to know, “You can really tell Taka apart from all the rest of them in there?”

Sitting up and pulling her with him, Sheldon pointed. “Yeah, right there today. He glows more cyan than aqua or turquoise, and he’s a perfect square ‘cept for the one side that got dented in the fight with Sir Vivor.”

Try as she might, Mallow could not hold back a smile and a muted chuckle. “Sorry, it’s just... “

Waving dismissively, Sheldon laughed with her, “Nah, it’s good. They mighta been a menace, but their code names were ridiculous. Get a little distance, and how can you not laugh at Sir Face, or Sir Cumference?”

“I’m not so sure you get to judge on silly names, though,” she teased, pointing to the hulking Steel-type.

“What?” Sheldon asked defensively. “When he was just one I named him because he made little ‘taka’ sounds. Then I started getting a lot and I had a whole stack’a Takas. Seemed as good a name as any.”

“I’m still amazed Wicke let ‘Stakataka’ in the PokéDex!” Mallow giggled.

“Well ‘UB Assembly’ sure as heck wasn’t stickin’!” Sheldon shot back, also grinning.

The two shared a laugh before it fully occurred to Sheldon that Mallow was outside as opposed to in the kitchen. By that margin, he knew he should also be in there helping, or at least making sure the stove wasn’t totally unattended.

“Shouldn’t we be cookin’?” he asked.

“I got the roast in before I came out!” Mallow assured him. “Got help from Violet. Tsareena, too. So, we have a few minutes, anyway.”

“Works for me,” Sheldon replied, relaxing a bit.

After a contented moment, Mallow decided to break the silence. “Hey, are we…good?”

Sheldon nodded. “Yeah, we’re ok.”

“Everyone processes and moves on differently,” she said apologetically. “I’m shouldn’t have assumed you weren’t just because it wasn’t the way _I_ want you to move on... “

Shaking his head, Sheldon said, “Look, way I see it, we got in a fight because you care. That’s the only kinda fight worth havin’, really. I ain’t stayin’ mad.”

Hopping down off Zara’s shell, Mallow contemplated that. “When did you grow up that much?”

“I reckon sometime around me jumping on Sir Anno to keep him from hurtin’ my friends,” Sheldon replied, unconsciously tracing the scar on his chest through his shirt. “Sometime between then and when I wound up as Miss Leona’s sex toy for a bit.”

Mallow made a face as she waited for Sheldon to follow her back to the house.

“Sorry, I know you don’t like thinkin’ about that too hard,” Sheldon apologized, stopping to pat Zara on the head before dismounting.

“Ehh, it’s like you said, we were open, things happened,” she shrugged. “Not my favorite part of our relationship, but... “

“Well, settin’ aside the illusion I had any real choice in the matter,” he chuckled, “Bein’ intimate was really all that kept us sane towards the end. So, I’m glad you’re mostly ok about it.”

Mallow took his hand as they walked back. “OK, let’s talk about literally anything else! Ooh, if they take Lysandre off the most wanted list, I hope they’ll finally have the manpower to do something about Maga! That psycho belongs in jail!”

“You know, I met the guy,” Sheldon remarked. “He’s not like they say. Sure, he’s about two wheels shy of a barrow, but I think he means well.”

Mallow shook her head. “Tell that to Lillie.”

Wincing, Sheldon relented, “Point taken.”

* * *

The dining room was full and lively. Dinner was never really a small affair on the Keone farm; all the farmhands and any Pokémon that could manage packed themselves into the house to share the meal together on any given night. They all chatted and laughed and passed dishes around, savoring heaping helpings of salt potatoes, glazed parsnips, succulent roast beef, and Sheldon’s veggie fried rice. The real hit, of course, was Mallow’s creamy leek soup with savory Berries. While his cooking skills had improved tremendously over the years, Sheldon still couldn’t hope to compete with the Trial Captain in the kitchen.

The addition of Mallow and her Pokémon had caused the festivities to spill over into the living room. Her Grovyle was trying hard not to laugh as Hana messily buried her face in a dish of soup, greedily devouring it. Genbu enjoyed some parsnips near the window, apparently engaged in conversation with Zara outside. Joining them were Sheldon’s Carracosta, Maturin, and even A’tuin, his Turtonator. Mallow’s Shiinotic and Tsareena were catching up with the workers’ Pokémon. Tsareena seemed to be flirting with a Carnivine, but the Sandshrew with him, one of the weird yellow kind from afar, kept butting in obliviously, much to her obvious vexation.

Sheldon just basked in the whole experience. His home was warm and full of life. Full of family, really. Even though he was only bound to two members of this crowd by blood, there were all family in the ways that mattered. He had many regrets about his journey, but coming home and expanding his family along the way would never be among those.

“Hey, you’re spacing out!” Mallow said, putting a hand on his arm. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” he replied with a quick nod. “Just sometimes I look at this, and I wish Reese or Miss Leona coulda been here with us after it all. It’s childish, I guess; I want ‘em to have a place as bright and happy as this. They deserve it.”

“They probably moved forward their own way, too!” she assured him.

“It’s not childish,” Sheldon’s father chimed in, surprising a few people. He tended to be a man of few words, so his interjections were uncommon. “Wantin’ the best for your friends is admirable. If this is what comforts you, no shock you want this for ‘em. It’s just the kind of man you are.”

“You always see those close to you as family,” his mother added. “It’s sweet.”

“I always did like that about him,” Mallow admitted with a slight blush. “Speaking of family, couldn’t help but notice your cousin’s not here.”

“Yeah, Hapu’s off 'doin’ kahuna things,'” Sheldon explained with air quotes. “She sends her best.”

“Oh, Mallow, I never asked,” Mrs. Keone remembered aloud. “Were you staying the night with us again?”

“If you’ll have me,” she replied sweetly. “I can stay in the barn.”

Sheldon’s parents exchanged knowing glances, but said nothing. They certainly weren’t naïve enough to not know what happened in that barn, but felt no need to embarrass their son about it.

“Of course! You’re always welcome with us!” declared Mr. Keone. Cracking a grin, he added, “Especially if you cook breakfast, too.”

“How magnanimous of you, Pa,” Sheldon chuckled.

“Ain’t just him!” Kala, one of the farmhands, cut in. “We all voted she can stay here as long as she likes if she cooks!”

Mallow flushed slightly at the praise, but only slightly. She always took pride in her skill, after all. She smiled sweetly as the entire table burst into a fresh gale of laughter and gave Sheldon’s hand a gentle squeeze under the table. The couple shared a furtive and tender smile before she released his hand to reach for another roll.

* * *

A ragged sigh of pleasure escaped Sheldon as Mallow's lips and teeth danced their way down his neck. Her tongue darted out, tracing the curve between his neck and shoulder. Combined with the warm softness of her breasts pressing against his back, it was enough to send a shudder through Sheldon’s broad frame. Soon, Mallow had the last of his shirt buttons undone, and her dextrous slender fingers were immediately on his dark skin, tracing along the muscles of his chest. Sheldon wasn’t chiseled like the bodybuilders that she saw on TV sometimes, but a life of manual labor had certainly toned him pleasantly.

Sheldon let out another gasp as his girlfriend’s teeth abruptly but tenderly locked around his earlobe. She sighed contentedly as she nuzzled against his unkempt hair. It wasn’t particularly long, not even reaching all the way down his neck, but it was fairly thick and a pleasant sun-bleached brown. At that moment, it still smelled faintly of sweat from his morning chores, but she didn’t mind any.

“Someone’s riled up,” he commented.

“Are you making fun of me?” she demanded, unable to stop lavishing his upper body with kisses and bites while she waited for an answer.

“Why would I?” he countered.

“I dunno. I guess I keep expecting you to find the oral fixation weird,” she mumbled.

“It’s kinda unusual,” Sheldon admitted, “But it is nice, havin’ your mouth all over me.”

Mallow was always relieved to hear him say things like that; she’d always been uncharacteristically self-conscious about that particular kink, especially after the way Lana teased her about it. Kissing, licking, and even biting weren’t odd on their own, but she indulged in such things voraciously and in excess. Often doing that turned her on more than being touched herself. As such, there probably was not a single inch of her boyfriend’s body she hadn’t had her mouth on. 

She reveled in the familiar scent and taste of Sheldon’s skin, and was always intrigued by the little variations that spoke to what he had been doing, like a little extra salt where he’d been sweating, the aromatic but bitter residue from the soap he’d washed himself with, or the persistent spectre of whatever foods he’d been chopping on his fingertips. And soon enough, she’d treat herself to the musky tang of his arousal.

“Mean it?” she asked as she slid his shirt down off his shoulders.

“‘Course I do,” he insisted. “And it makes sense. You’ve always been a- Ah!”

Mallow interrupted him with a sharp nip on his shoulder, and began kissing her way down his arm. Sheldon moaned softly and just enjoyed the sensation as her tongue snaked out and traced along the contours of his fingers.

Once he had composed himself a bit, he tried again. “You’ve always been a sensuous person in general. I remember that story you told me of that Apollo kid almost catching you and Lana with those Comf-”

“You agreed to never bring that up again!” she protested, punching him playfully in the arm. “I’m so glad I hadn’t taken my clothes all the way off by the time he showed up!”

“I bet he ain’t,” Sheldon teased, taking advantage of the brief lapse in her ministrations to adjust so he was facing her. “He missed quite a view.”

Mallow let herself be lifted up and set down on Sheldon’s lap, taking the opportunity to stare into his sky blue eyes in the flickering lantern light. One perk to dating someone nearly a foot taller than her was that she could be easily picked up if she felt like it. There was a strong temptation to immediately dive back in and kiss from his lips all the way down his exposed chest, but she held off, smiling coyly.

“It sounds like you’re trying to sweet talk me out of my clothes!” she said in her best faux-appalled tone.

“No need,” Sheldon retorted. Emphasizing his point with a quick tug, he explained, “I know where they tie.”

The gray overalls fell almost immediately from the Trial Captain’s shoulders, exposing her thin pink undershirt. Unwilling to wait much longer, Mallow tackled Sheldon onto his back and began teasing at his nipple with her tongue. This of course had the happy side effect of making it much easier for him to pull down the shorts part of her outerwear, which she promptly kicked off haphazardly. Sheldon grinned slightly when she straddled his leg; he could feel the damp patch on her lacy green panties as she slowly ground against him.

“Not that I’m complainin’, but what’s gotten into you?” Sheldon asked. “You’re a lot more…aggressive then usual.”

“Well, it’s just been so long since it was just the two of us; no Violet, no Kiawe, no Lana, no Lurantis, no Tsareena, just us,” Mallow explained, blushing slightly. “I wanted it to be extra nice, so I haven’t gotten off since we made plans!”

Sheldon blinked. “That was almost two weeks ago!”

“Mm-hmm,” she confirmed, biting down on him again. “And Lurantis teased me a lot!”

“Don’t she know she’s supposed to give a trial to everyone but you?” he joked.

“You’re lucky I’m too horny to care how bad that was,” Mallow groaned, pulling off her undershirt.

The sight of Mallow in her underwear always shut Sheldon up pretty quick. This was certainly no exception, especially with how visible her arousal was. In addition to the growing dark patch between her legs, Mallow’s nipples strained against the thin fabric of her bra, a matching green with lacy leaf patterns.

The couple held still for but a moment, then Sheldon’s hand went straight to Mallow’s chest. Her decadent cooking had put a few extra pounds on her through her years as a Trial Captain, mostly in her bust and belly; Sheldon could never get enough of her soft curves. She cried out softly as he gently pinched one of her taut nipples through the gossamer fabric of her lingerie, and immediately leaned into sink her teeth into his neck, her long twintails tickling his arms.

After a few more minutes of frenzied indulgence in each other’s bodies, they both came to the conclusion that the other was overdressed. Mallow frantically struggled with Sheldon’s belt and jeans as her bra slipped down her arms. With a few inelegant tugs, she yanked his pants and boxers off, tossing them aside along with her bra. Free from its confines at last, Sheldon’s cock stood at attention. It wasn’t particularly impressive in length, but it was nice and thick, its head glistening with precum already. Seeing another bead of the liquid coming out of the tip, Mallow scooped it up with one finger and sucked it greedily into her mouth.

Standing up, Mallow finally peeled her panties off. Sheldon drank in the sight of her gorgeous nude form. He loved everything about her: the contrast of her dark skin to her vibrant green hair and eyes, the slight tan lines indicating how much of her time she spent in the Alolan sun, the beautiful supple curves of her torso, and even her thick green bush, never trimmed but always well-groomed. This all topped off with a hungry, lascivious smile on her face had him wondering as always how he’d lucked out this much.

Sheldon wasted no time in pulling her to him. Still sitting on the hay bale, he was at almost a perfect height to suck on one of her luscious nipples. He kept one arm wrapped firmly around her waist and set about teasing her dripping pussy with the fingers of his other hand. Mallow held tightly onto his shoulders as the two broad digits probed her slick, sensitive folds, her tiny moans of pleasure echoing through the empty barn.

“Please don’t make me wait!” she begged, having to squeeze the words out between her lewd outcries. “I need it!”

Reluctantly pulling away from her soft chest, Sheldon grinned up at her. “Need what? My Rare Bone to stir up your pot of Honey?”

“That’s awful!” she groaned, albeit with a playful giggle. “I don’t know what’s worse; that line or the fact that that’s a marked improvement in your sexy talk.”

For all her mock indignation, Mallow still wasted no time in straddling him. Sheldon held his cock steady as she slowly lowered herself onto its length, melodic tones of ecstasy escaping her lips as his girth filled her. She pulled Sheldon in for a feverish kiss as she began to slowly rock her hips on his lap, moaning into his mouth as pleasure surged outward from her core; even if it was by design, she had needed this desperately.

It was easily their second favorite position, Mallow sitting in Sheldon’s lap and slowly riding him. Not only did it easily afford them the ability to enjoy each other’s bodies, be it with hands or mouths, but it just felt so intimate. Even as Mallow’s kissing and nibbling grew frenzied, their pace stayed anything but; she wanted to savor this moment. The gentle caress of Sheldon’s hands, one along her voluptuous ass and one on her breast, told her that he was in no hurry, either.

In spite of the slow pace, 11 days of orgasm denial and all the grinding she had done earlier had Mallow close in a matter of minutes. She had to relinquish the grip her teeth had on Sheldon’s collarbone as her climax approached, as it left her panting and mewling desperately. Now it was Sheldon’s turn to kiss the contours of her body. The brush of his lips on the most sensitive part of her neck elicited a high-pitched moan.

His thumb found her clit, as he had no desire to make her wait any longer. Gently at first, he teased the engorged nub with little circular motions. Within seconds, Mallow was bucking against him harder, wordlessly begging for more. A bit more pressure and a little extra speed had her head swimming. Abruptly, she grabbed Sheldon’s head in both her hands, prying it away from her neck so she could lean in for another kiss. Their tongues met as her orgasm washed through her. She all but screamed into him, and was met with muffled moans of pleasure as Sheldon was rewarded with the beautiful feeling of her tight walls convulsing around his shaft.

Mallow once again had to break away to breathe; she was lightheaded, and periodically something would wrack her body with another spasm of pleasure. As she caught her breath, she became dimly aware of strong hands on her hips holding her steady while Sheldon thrust firmly up into her. It felt so nice, but she needed a moment to recover, something she conveyed with a simple push of one hand against his chest. Sheldon ceased moving and let Mallow collapse forward against him, arms wrapped tenderly around her. 

Slowly, she got feeling back in her legs, and her breathing normalized enough to whisper, “I love you.”

Kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back, he reciprocated, “I love you, too. Always.”

Being polyamorous, Mallow enjoyed her fair share of lovers, male and female, human and Pokémon. Of course, she loved them all in different ways, but none of them ever made her feel as cherished as she did in these moments, wrapped up tenderly in Sheldon’s strong arms, surrounded by his scent, and feeling him still throbbing inside of her. In spite of the fact that they were actively having sex, this always felt innocent and wholesome.

_ Maybe it’s knowing I’m having sex with someone who loves me, rather than having somebody love me because we have sex, _ she thought hazily.

Truthfully, she didn’t much care what the secret ingredient to this particular form of bliss was in the moment. The important thing was that it was hers to savor, and had been for a couple years now. Gently, she pressed her lips against his sternum and kissed her way slowly up. The sheen of sweat from their lovemaking left a salty tang on her lips, but she didn’t mind. Once her lips found his, she slowly began to gyrate her hips anew; as wonderful as her first climax was, it had not begun to satisfy her. Not completely.

The kiss broke after a few moments, and Sheldon reached up to stroke Mallow’s cheek affectionately. At first she was just leaning into his touch, but in short order she found herself suckling his fingers compulsively. Bobbing her head back and forth with two of his digits between her lips, she decided that it was probably time for a change of position. Well, it would be time soon. As it was, she decided to hold eye contact, lasciviously fellating his fingers while she rode him. Just the sight elicited a long shuddering moan from Sheldon.

Unable to resist her craving any more, Mallow slowly pulled her head off of Sheldon’s fingers, enjoying the way his breathing quickened as he watched a tiny thread of drool form between his fingertip and her tongue. Any further indicator of what she wanted would have been superfluous at best, so Mallow just gently shoved him down onto his back again. She twitched and squeaked a bit as she got off of his cock, the final sensation of it slipping out of her sending a little jolt through her.

Sheldon waited with bated breath as his girlfriend stood, turned around, and swung a leg back over him. Mallow crawled backward, shaking her rump tantalizingly as she did before finally lowering her drenched muff onto his face. She did not have the patience to wait for him to start licking her before she greedily engulfed about half his length in her mouth.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, Mallow’s skill at blow jobs was unparallelled. As if the delightful suction and the sensation of her plush lips gliding along his shaft weren’t enough to make him lose his mind every time, she was also incredibly adept with her tongue. It danced around his throbbing cock, lighting up his nerve endings as Mallow rapaciously lapped up the generous coating of her essence that she’d left on him. 

It was probably a full minute of being lost in pleasure before Sheldon remembered that her pussy was literally dripping with need all over his mouth and chin. Taking hold of her thighs, he spread her slightly with his thumbs and traced his tongue up and down the length of her slit a couple times before probing all the folds of her labia. Mallow’s grunt of pleasure rumbled around his cock, spurring him on.

In short order, Sheldon decided it was best to focus his tongue on Mallow’s clit while vigorously driving two fingers into her needy vagina; she kept making him cry out in pleasure and lose focus on his oral ministrations. It was not the first time he’d had this problem when they sixty-nined, though Mallow usually considered it a sign she was doing well rather than a disappointment.

She was thoroughly enjoying herself. It was tricky to take all of Sheldon’s cock in her mouth, but it gave her a surge of depraved glee every time her lips touched his crotch and his glans teased the back of her throat. When her jaw needed a rest or she was trying to keep him from cumming too soon, she’d occupy herself licking his balls and thighs, often biting the latter quite hard. Her playful nibbles tended to grow less restrained as her arousal grew, and she had left persistent marks on Sheldon’s body more than once.

Mallow could feel her second orgasm brewing and began to bob her head faster on Sheldon’s throbbing shaft, growling hungrily as she tried to coax his release. It didn’t take much effort; she’d been largely edging him. Heralded by a strangled cry of pleasure, the first spurt of thick hot cum flooded into her mouth. She nearly squealed with delight as the viscous salty seed coated her tongue, and began to rock her hips feverishly back against Sheldon’s fingers.

The boy was a panting incoherent mess by the time Mallow’s adept mouth had finished milking his prick dry. Careful not to spill any, she let his softening shaft fall from her lips and continued riding his fingers, swirling the musky fluid around her mouth while doing so. She was so close. Still half in a daze, Sheldon dutifully tried to return to tonguing her clit. It was clumsy and inelegant, but it was still enough stimulation for her needs. With very practiced timing, Mallow swallowed the load in her mouth right before he pushed her over the edge, savoring the warm cum trickling down her throat as the first convulsion shook her.

Mallow let herself collapse somewhat unceremoniously on her boyfriend’s prone form, sighing contentedly and twitching a bit as her climax subsided. Sixty-nines were far and away her favorite; the combined pleasure of her partner servicing her and intoxicating rush of oral sensations sated so many of her desires at once. Plus, it was hard to be self-conscious about getting so turned on by mouth stuff with a tongue simultaneously exploring her.

When she felt confident in her ability to move again, she reached for Sheldon’s hand and let him help her lie next to him and actually facing the right way. She rested her head on his broad chest and sprawled an arm over him, snuggling tight and enjoying the bliss of the afterglow.

“Worth waitin’ 11 days?” Sheldon asked quietly as he stroked her hair.

“I think so,” Mallow replied hazily, still a bit lightheaded from her release. “You’re worth waiting for.”

Sheldon was glad Mallow wasn’t looking up at his face; that way the Trial Captain couldn’t see just how visibly flustered he was at that. “That’s sweet’a you to say, but... “

“I mean it!” she insisted. “You’re loving and supportive and handsome!” Dropping to a pouty grumble, she added, “And you don’t tease me for being weird.”

“Well, if I enjoy you doin’ it, what’s the point in teasin’ you over it?” he asked, trying to deflect from her actual point.

Mallow nodded as vigorously as her low-energy state would permit. “I know, right?”

That did remind Sheldon, however, to run his fingers over a couple of the more tender spots Mallow had left on his neck and shoulders. “Ah, good. No open ones this time.”

“That was one time!” Mallow objected. “Did you get in trouble for that?”

“Not in trouble per se,” Sheldon replied hesitantly. “Buuuut I think Ma and Pa figured out a bit more than you’d like.”

“Heh, oops!”

Sheldon shrugged. “At least that went better than some of the other things we’ve tried.”

“Oh, Tapu,” Mallow grimaced. “Yeah, licking honey off your partner is sexy until a bunch of hay gets stuck in intimate places... “

“I have never been so glad to have a Pokémon with Scald,” he chuckled, remembering the awful mess. “You wanna move up to the loft?”

Mallow nodded. “In a bit; too comfy.”

* * *

The Poni Island night sky was beautiful. On nights when Tapu Fini chose to not enshroud the island in fog, the stars, uninhibited by city lights, seemed to span forever. Mallow, clad only in a well-worn comforter, gazed out the window as Sheldon unfolded the creaky old cot.

“I wish I had somethin’ better for you,” he apologized.

“Hey, I’ve spent most of my nights in a sleeping bag since I was 11,” she replied. “Any bed I can get is a nice bed.”

“That’s still a crazy way to live,” Sheldon commented. “I mean, no judgment, but I can’t imagine doin’ it longer than the one summer.”

“I sometimes don’t realize how long I’ve been doing it,” she confided. “I still can’t believe I turn 20 this year!”

“I can hardly believe it, either,” he sighed. “Seems like just yesterday I was 15 and doin’ the Challenge. Though, probably not in a good way.”

“You did fine!” she assured him. “Heck, you beat the Elite Four! You did great!”

“No, I meant it don’t feel that long ago in a good way,” he corrected her. “Like it’s close to mind for all the wrong reasons.”

“Oh,” Mallow said, shuffling over him to wrap her arms and blanket around him.

He gratefully hugged his girlfriend’s nude body against him, taking a few comforting breaths. Her warmth against him always helped. For all his talk about how he was moving forward in the life he’d chosen, he’d be the first to admit that it was a slow process. Having the support of his loved ones meant everything.

After several minutes, he reluctantly said, “I gotta head to bed. I should leave you to do the same.”

Her bright green eyes twinkled as they gazed up at his. “Stay with me?”

His objection was token at best. “You’re gonna make me late for chores.”

“Your parents know I’m claiming you for breakfast,” she shrugged.

“Phrasing!” Sheldon teased.

“I said what I said!” Mallow insisted, smirking mischievously.

“Alright,” he relented, insofar as he’d even had an issue with this in the first place. “Kala likes your breakfast so much, she can do the morning chores while we make it.”

“Perfect!” Mallow declared, hopping into bed and lifting the covers invitingly.

“But I mean it about us actually sleepin’!” Sheldon warned.

“Fiiiine.”

* * *

“That did not go how I wanted at all!” Mallow muttered as she walked.

The morning had been wonderful, of course. Mallow and Sheldon had enjoyed the perks of waking up early together, and the breakfast of buckwheat pancakes with Mago syrup, plus the usual eggs and bacon, had been excellent. But in the end, she never got to ask Sheldon what she really needed to before she left. If anything, she was now convinced it was a terrible idea. To rub it all in, a thick fog out of nowhere had made it so she couldn’t use her Ride Pager to fly to Seafolk Village safely. The whole thing had her face stuck somewhere between deep thought and a pout as she walked. Tsareena was keeping her company; at least that would never change. She had some decisions to make.

Thudding footsteps from behind startled her so badly she jumped and spun, motioning Tsareena to take a defensive stance in front of her. Whoever was barrelling down the road had chosen the wrong Trial Captain to mess with. She blinked in surprise when she made out his hulking frame through the mist.

Doubled over and panting for breath, Sheldon weakly called, “Wait!”

Mallow rushed over to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I figured it out!” he declared, as he caught his breath. “You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, silly!” she giggled. “Thought I said goodbye and everything.”

“No, no,” he sighed. “Not here. Alola. You turn 20 this summer, which means it’s your last run as Captain. That’s why you were on me about getting back out into the world!”

Mallow swallowed hard. He was right, but she was not ready for him to have pieced it together at that moment. She had nothing to say, really. She hadn’t even begun to decide between her boyfriend and her own dreams; she’d been hoping she wouldn’t ever have to. With no words readied to put him at ease, she just nodded.

“When?” he asked, sounding just as dejected as she’d feared. “Where?”

“As soon as the Challenge is over and I pass on the Trial site,” she told him. “I want to go to Kalos. There’s a lot of beautiful nature there, a Grass Gym Leader I can talk to, and a fantastic food scene!” She couldn’t keep the heartfelt excitement out of her voice as she explained. “It’s so perfect, and I’ve wanted to go since I was a little girl!”

She flinched when Sheldon said, “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

“Sheldon, I wanted you to come with me!” she explained. “I hadn’t gotten to think about what I’d do if you didn’t want to go!”

“Well, stop worryin’ about it,” he declared. “I’m comin’.”

His words caught her so off-guard it took her a moment to process them. “Sheldon, it’s not that simp- wait, what?”

“I’m comin’ with you,” he repeated, sounding nervous but determined.

“But this was what you chose for your life!” she objected; she wasn’t sure why she was objecting to getting what she wanted, but this didn’t feel right. “I can’t take you from your family just because I wanna see Kalos!”

“Weren’t you listenin’?” he scolded, shaking his head. “You are family! I chose this life, but turns out there are things I want more.”

“You gonna be okay being on a journey again?” she asked pensively.

“Probably not,” he confessed. “But it’s nothin’ new, me not bein' okay. I’ll have you and my Pokémon with me. I meant what I said: I am done lettin’ Team Noble make my choices for me. Even if it’s hard or just straight terrifyin’, you and my team are what matter most to me.”

She caught him unprepared in an affectionate glomp. “You have no idea how happy that makes me!”

“I think I have a clue,” he chuckled.

“Hey, is your family gonna be ok?” she asked, suddenly realizing.

“They managed fine without me before. What about Kiawe and Lana?” he countered.

“I already talked to them,” she said sheepishly. “Wanted to get the easier conversations out of the way first.”

“Fair. Lurantis?”

“She’s coming with,” Mallow assured him. “Got it cleared with Olivia and Tapu Lele like a year and a half ago. I think they’re breeding a Totem Parasect.”

“Then it’s decided,” he declared with a smile. “Together. Always.”

“Always,” she affirmed. With an awkward laugh, she added, “Except for right now where I have a ferry to catch.”

“Go on,” he said. “I gotta get back, myself.”

“Hey, sorry I brought this up so badly,” she offered, hugging him a bit tighter. “If we’re gonna be together full-time, I should probably come clean and say I have no idea how to handle your issues all that well…”

“Makes two of us,” he confessed, kissing the top of her head softly. “But at least you try. And I love you for that.”

“I love you, too!” she replied.

Looking around, she noticed that the fog had cleared while they had been talking. Smiling, she just pointed up to the sky until Sheldon followed her gaze. It took him a second to realize what Mallow did.

“I guess somebody’s lookin’ out for us,” he chuckled. “I’ll stop by the Ruins later and give her somethin’ nice.”

“You do that,” Mallow said, hitting a button on her Pager.

Within seconds, the PokéBall inside lit up, and she sent out her Tropius. Hopping into the saddle, she waved goodbye. It was surreal, how much closer to him she felt even as she departed for another island. It would be a long and fulfilling summer, followed by a new story for them both.

Sheldon, meanwhile, turned to begin the decently long walk back home. He knew it wouldn’t be this easy to get out from under the shadow of Lysandre and Team Noble, but for the moment the weight had been lifted. The road forward wouldn’t be so easy, but it was like he’d said: one foot in front of the other. And knowing that he’d continue to move forward with his girlfriend and his Pokémon at his side made it less daunting, still. It wouldn’t be easy, but for the first time, he had real hope that some day he would finally be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These shorts will constantly showcase two of my worst writing habits: turning personality traits from people into kinks and fetishes, and compulsive world-building.
> 
> It's been mentioned in my other works that my canon is shaped by a free-form RPG run by one of my friends. Sheldon Keone was my second character for said game, and the victim of an unfortunate tonal shift.
> 
> Our first run of characters, Maga, Morgil, and Alexa, had been very bombastic, silly, and over-the-top. Hailing from the somewhat backwards Osaka region, they fought their half-baked evil team and became Champions and loved every minute of it. They even referred to themselves as protagonists in character. They dealt with the rampant chaos of the Pokémon world well, and so when my friend prepped the next season, he had a similarly silly and over-the-top plot in store.
> 
> Problem was that his wife and I were playing much more down-to-earth and grounded characters. They kinda cracked under the pressure of dealing with Team Noble's gambit for world domination, like normal people would. Interference from my old character, Maga, did not help them stay sane. (To be clear, Maga is from the early 2000s and in no way related to a certain unfortunately acronymed political movement, and his current status as a wanted criminal is due to choices he made in canon and is not me trying to sneak my political views in here.)
> 
> We had also all OOC started being more open about polyamory and Poképhilia, so the character arcs got weird. The Akala Island Trial Captains were in an open poly relationship, and Mallow x Sheldon wound up becoming a thing before the whole party wound up sleeping together along with several of their Pokémon.
> 
> I wrote this for a few reasons. First, I wanted to have some less oblique acknowledgment of that plotline in writing. Second, Mallow is adorable and I wanted to lewd her. Third, and probably most importantly, I wanted to just have a story like this. It's a story about being surrounded by loving and supportive people and trying to move forward from a difficult time, and I think it's something a lot of us can use right about now.


End file.
